


Yelling and Laughter

by SilverMidnight



Series: Deeks/Callen [14]
Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Friendship, Gen, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22044631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMidnight/pseuds/SilverMidnight
Summary: While helping Kensi get ready for a date Deeks remembers what it was like for their friendship after he lost his hearing.
Relationships: Kensi Blye & Marty Deeks
Series: Deeks/Callen [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/800163
Kudos: 9





	Yelling and Laughter

**Author's Note:**

> It has been way too long since I wrote for this series and I'm sorry! Don't worry. The next story I'm planning on writing is for this as well. Until then I hope you enjoy this little fic between Deeks and Kensi!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> If you want to be kept up to date with any upcoming stories or want to ask me to write a story for you please follow me on Facebook 'SilverMidnight52' or on Tumblr under SilverMidnightWrite! I own nothing.

Taking a sip of his coffee Deeks watched as Kensi threw yet another perfectly good shirt into the 'not good enough' pile. He would never understand why it took so much effort and emotion finding the perfect date outfit. He would also never live down the fact that he did the same thing a time or two, especially first date outfits.

When he had gotten the text from his best friend earlier saying that she needed his help finding something to wear he hadn't really thought much of it. He used to help her figure out what to wear a lot when they went undercover together.

What she had failed to mention was that she had a date that she was trying to get ready for. A first date with someone that one of her friends had set her up with. Apparently, they were as tired of her sitting home alone on Friday nights as well.

Okay, so it wasn't so much that she was sitting home alone as much as she was alone and hating it. Something that she would never admit to anyone under penalty of stabbing with very pointy and sharp knives.

It was a good thing that her friends were the people that they were because they had completely ignored that fear and done it anyway. Sometimes he really loved them. From a distance at least. He loved them from a distance. Up close they were batshit crazy.

Which made it all the more confusing that he was there now. Picking out her outfit. Alright, sitting silently on her bed as she went through every piece of clothing that she had ever owned and possibly a few that she had 'burrowed' from Hetty. How the hell had she done that?

That was a question that he often found himself asking when it came to the woman though. Ever since he met her it was as if she was working on a totally different level than he was. Something that both drew him to her and made him want to run for cover.

There was no doubt in his mind that if she had so wanted to she could have made a very kick-ass bad guy. Luckily for them all she had kept to being on the good side. Most of the time. Even she had a limit that should not be pushed.

It made him proud to be able to call the woman his best friend. He knew that he had been able to gt to where he was in his life because he had someone like Kensi at his back ready to push him if he needed to be pushed.

That was the other reason he was happy that her other friends had finally convinced her to start dating. She deserved the happiness that came with trying to find someone to fall in love with. She deserved to be loved.

In all the years that the two of them had been friends he had seen her through some rough times and he knew just how difficult it was for her to open up like that. Hell, there were still a lot of things that he didn't even know about her.

All Deeks wanted her was to find someone that made her feel as if she didn't have to hide behind that wall she built all those years ago. Someone that made her feel safe enough to just be Kensi without having to question if that was good enough.

Swallowing roughly he quickly pushed those thoughts away. Right now wasn't time for him to think about himself and relationship with his husband. Right now was time to focus on his best friend and getting her ready for an awesome date with a good guy.

With a quick shake of his head Deeks put his coffee down and climbed off the bed making his way to his friends side. Without any warning he took the skirt she was looking at out of her hands before staring at it and throwing it to the side.

Feeling hands try to grab onto his wrists he spun away going to the pile on the bed and sorting through it. From what she had told him they were going to go to a nice little cafe to grab some drinks and get to know each other.

A part of him wanted to scoff at how normal that sounded. For the most part Kensi was not the 'nice little cafe' type, but at the same time he knew that she was trying. She might not have planned this but she was giving it a shot.

Grinning as he came up with red silky cami that he knew she loved wearing and a pair of dark wash jeans. Turning back to his friend he pushed the clothes into her arms before spinning around so she could change.

It took a little longer than normal for her to get dressed but soon he felt a hand tapping his shoulder. Facing her once more he nodded at the outfit before going back to the closet to pull out a black moto jacket and boots.

All in all it was a very normal outfit for her. Something that she would wear any day of the week. Which meant that she wouldn't be fidgeting throughout the date feeling self-conscious about how she looked.

Mismatched eyes stared at him unrelentingly for a moment before a small smile came to her lips as well. Mouthing 'thank you' she sat at the edge of her bed leaning down to pull on some socks and lace up her boots.

Once that was done she took hold of his wrist and tugged him down so he was sitting next to her. Chuckling softly he landed face first onto the bed making sure to make her bounce when he hit down before rolling onto his back to face her.

"You're a dork," Kensi signed shaking her head though the smile never left her lips.

"But I'm your dork," Deeks replied pouting up at her before puckering his lips like he was going to kiss her.

A sudden shot of pain went through him as she punched him in the arm. For a moment it was exactly like it had been before he had lost his hearing. Just the two of them hanging out and being friends.

Not that him losing his hearing had actually changed that all that much. They had been friends before and they were friends three years later. That wasn't something that was going to be changing anytime soon.

Even as he thought that though his mind replayed all the times that he learned that he might lose the woman. Despite the fact that it had been a few years he still found himself a little scared that something might happen to her.

Well, that wasn't exactly right. He was always scared that he was going to lose her and all the other people he loved. That was always going to be a part of their lives given the fact that they put themselves in highly dangerous positions day in and day out.

One of the things that scared him the most though was the fact that he wasn't there to have her back. Of course he trusted that Nell would do everything in her power to make sure that nothing went wrong, but he wasn't there.

For the most part he tried this best to push those thoughts from his head. There was nothing that he would be able to do to change what had happened. He had to have faith in the skills that he knew she and the rest of the team had.

Which brought him to the second thing that scared him. He knew the team. He knew that all of them were trying to move on from what happened and continue to work as if nothing was wrong. He knew that none of them were dealing with it.

It was because of how much he knew them that he knew something was wrong. While Kensi was the type of person to walk head first into some pretty dangerous situations she only did so when she knew she could handle the outcome. Or she didn't care what the outcome was.

Feeling a hand touch his arm Deeks pulled himself from his thoughts and looked at the woman. A soft, confused smile played on her lips her long hair falling over half of her face. In that moment she looked so young.

Sitting up slowly he crossed his legs and faced her fully. It took a moment but Kensi followed his lead. Once they were facing each other he took her hands in his pulling them up and placing a kiss on each. The woman stared at him for a moment longer before leaning forward and pulling him into a tight hug.

"I do love you," Deeks signed after they broke apart, "You know that right?"

"Of course," Kensi replied staring at him like he was an idiot, "I love you too. Where is your mind right now? You normally don't randomly say that."

"Just thinking."

"About what?"

"You. Us."

Kensi continued to stare at him like he had lost his mind. Given everything that he was feeling at the moment he wasn't sure that she was that far off. It wasn't something that they had talked about after the first time.

That didn't mean that it didn't stick with him though. It wasn't a constant thought, but periodically when he knew the team was on a case his mind would wonder how the woman was handling herself. He needed to know that she was okay.

Something that was a lot easier said than done. Ever since Isabelle had been born Deeks found himself noticing just how difficult it was to stop and say what was going on in his mind. At least it was difficult when he did it with everyone else. Isabelle was a whole different story.

Nails drummed against his thigh making his realize that he had dropped his head to stare at the bed. Though she was trying to hide it Deeks could see the fearful confusion in Kensi's eyes as they stared at each other.

"How are you?" Deeks finally signed getting his mind back on track.

"I'm fine," the woman replied instantly, "I mean a little nervous about the date, but..."

"No, I mean. Callen hasn't said anything and I haven't seen you look any more beat up than you normally do, but..."

Letting his hands drop to his lap Deeks stared at his best friend hoping that she understood what he was trying to ask. He didn't get very far before Kensi was rolling her eyes at him once more and pulling him into a quick but tight hug.

"I'm fine, Deeks," Kensi offered staring int his eyes, "I am fine. Where is this coming from?"

"I don't know," Deeks shrugged, "I just kept thinking and you know how that ends sometimes. I needed to make sure that you didn't need to have another talk."

"A talk? We didn't talk. You yelled at me."

"You almost got yourself shot on my birthday doing something that no one knew you were doing and that you had no reason to be doing. Damn right I yelled at you."

For a moment the two of them attempted to glare each other down. It didn't last very long before they were laughing. It wasn't really a funny moment, but there was just something about it that they both found hilarious.

"You're probably the only person that would have gotten away with doing that," Kensi told him as they calmed down, "Hetty and Callen both tried, but..."

"Callen said it was kind of like how you acted after Dom was killed," Deeks replied sending her a soft smile, "Like you were to blame."

"I was."

"Kensi."

"I mean, I thought that I was. I get it. I did hear you before and you were right. I was blaming myself for something that I had no control over by trying to have control over something I couldn't control. You sounded like Nate that day."

"Given how many times he had said that to me I'm not surprised. Honestly, it wasn't until I was telling it to you that I even understood what he was trying to tell me."

"Wait. He was saying that to you too?"

"Oh yeah. Maybe not in the same context, but he kept telling me that I no matter how hard I tried I could never control the world, only my response to it. It made no sense at all until I was trying to get you to stop trying to kill yourself."

"I wasn't that bad."

"Shot on my birthday."

Rolling her eyes Kensi stuck her tongue out at him before practically tackling him onto the bed. Laughing loudly he found himself play wrestling with the woman for a moment only for her to jump off the bed her eyes wide.

"I haven't done my hair," Kensi signed quickly at his confusion before racing into the bathroom.


End file.
